This invention relates to a device for use in practicing basketball shots, so as to relieve a player or players of the task of manually retrieving balls from under or around a basketball basket and returning same to the player or players on a court, thereby making more efficient use of available practice time. Accordingly, the invention provides a device for collecting balls which are shot toward a basketball net, and for mechanically returning the balls to a selected on-court location.